Travelers frequently encounter a wide variety of difficulties or situations for which they need assistance. Many of these difficulties or situations are not foreseeable to the traveler. For example, travelers may find that their lodging accommodations are suddenly unavailable or unsuitable, requiring them to obtain suitable replacement accommodations. If the traveler is in an unfamiliar location, as is frequently the case, this task can be quite difficult.
Similarly, travelers may find that their transportation arrangements have been disrupted by mechanical failures, labor disruptions, or overbooking. In such situations, the traveler is also faced with the task of finding suitable alternate transportation. Medical problems can also arise while traveling, forcing travelers to locate a doctor, nurse, hospital or clinic in his or her geographic location which can attend to his or her problem. In addition, travelers will generally be unfamiliar with local sources of information or news, such as television, radio or newspapers, and may not have sufficient understanding of the local language to rely on such sources. As a result, the traveler may face difficulties in obtaining information needed to ensure a safe and enjoyable journey. Thus, a need has developed for a method and system for providing travel services which addresses the foregoing problems.